LOIS IN BIKINI AND CLARK'S PRIVATE REFLECTIONS AND…WELL…REACTIONS…
by Clarica
Summary: A post-episode history's essay about Lois Lane's body…


LOIS IN BIKINI AND CLARK'S PRIVATE REFLECTIONS AND…WELL…REACTIONS….

A post-episode history's essay about Lois Lane's body…

TIME AND PLACE:

Smallville, season 5, at the end of episode 4 'Aqua'.

It's the end of the summer, in the Kent barn

PROLOGUE:

The sunset was almost done. Lois just left the barn to help Mrs. Kent with the food and Clark was relaxing on the couch before dinner….

Eyes closed… thinking….

Here are some of his private reflections and… reactions…

Clark was talking to himself…

…_A.C. is a really good guy eventually…Clark, you were wrong about him…you have been too suspicious and defensive at first…right… even… there was something about him that is still bothering you…his 'interest' for Lois…you were only trying to look out for her as a good friend would do…right Clark?...Ah Lois… Lois?!…Well…you've found out something 'interesting' about her too…_

_After she has showed up, totally unexpected,__at the lake few days ago… _

_Who, in the name of beauty, would have ever thought that Lois, the bossy one, could be so sexy in a bikini?!… Hey, Clark! …. Don't even go there…man… she's the most annoying, sarcastic and controlling girl you've ever met… she gets on your nerves most of the times in a way that is totally different from anyone you know and for a reason you don't get at all… not to mention having her at home…again…thanks to your mother's generosity… Lois… sleeping in your bed… her skin touching your sheets… wearing your flannel shirts… leaving the sent of her body all over your intimate places…Clark! Calm down… breathe… relax… free your mind… _

_He was moving on the couch, looking for a more comfortable position_

_On the other hand...I, Clark Kent, have to admit that…(ok, only to my deep hidden self) despite her awful temper and her sharp mouth… she was… let me choose the right words… very,__** very**__ attractive in that very, __**very**__ restricted red and blue 'thing'…_

_At that thought he turned a bit on the couch…'cause he was feeling hot, uncomfortable and aroused at the same time…something down there, in the middle of his body was waking up…suddenly in that specific spot his jeans were too tight_

_Ok. Clark: focus! Here's the deal…you have to snap out of it… remember?_

… _Now you've finally got the beautiful, exotic, little, delicate (sometime she is so "that" you're even afraid of breaking her down) girl of your younger years dreams, right here, for you…Lana? Oh… yes… Lana… _

_I love her and now I have her… but… but?... Is there a "but"?!... Clark!_

_Let's face it man…my first and for now only time with Lana was kind of romantic…but full of hesitation and tension… from both of us… and add to that my fear of hurting her… because, you know… I'm a big guy with big stuff… and she is so little and thin…and even without my powers it was very difficult to handle and certainly not great like I've imagined it…_

_And now…this isn't fair… man! It's summer time… you have to see a lot of girls in their bathing suits every day of the week…_

_ the only girl coming up in his mind was 'Lois Lane'_

_...Can a guy 'appreciate' a different kind of beauty for once?_

_ Instantly in his mind popped up the vivid image of Lois in that red and dark blue bikini… smiling… her away too confident, allusive, sexy gaze…explicitly provoking him with the sensual movement of her curves, right in front of him that first day at the lake and her actions had driven him even crazier because, with his girlfriend there, it had been more difficult to conceal his physical impulses….

The pleasure of reviving that precise moment caused his excitement to grow in a full extent...quickly he sensed the need to unbutton his jeans… that was the reaction Lois gave him…and now in his barn, on his couch, he was alone and finally free to enjoy it…

_Before this summer I've never had an almost full and uncovered visual of Lois' body…She has a remarkable, female presence…Tall, beautiful hazel dark green eyes, gorgeous lips curled in a smile, long, wild, honey hair touching her slender neck, her bare shoulders and her breathtaking back… long and perfectly shaped legs, the full form of her…hem… her boobs!?... Ok, YESSS, I've just said it here, in my head, where no one but me can hear… is that a sin? I'm a guy, you know… and I do have eyes...and I've noticed those 'prominent' gifts of hers from the first time I've checked her out… even with all the tight blouses and tops she has been wearing till today…_

_I recall the night of the prom, when she gave me her flower to pin on her pink dress…I had to look carefully where to put it, you know… And I still remember what I've seen there…and all the times I look at her I have to force myself to avoid that particular spot…_

With a hand pressed on his sex and the other squeezing the pillow near his head, Clark wished deeply to have a chance to touch the Lois' twins for real one first time soon… imagining the softness of those perfect breasts… picturing her turgid nipples under his big, strong hands…

_The harmony of her body remind me of the ancient Greek and Latin female statues… just this morning professor Fine showed us some portraits of them in class… Venus, comes to mind and…well… after what I've seen of Lois' body I can tell, only for speculation, that she is like her…_

_To quote professor Fine: " for the ancient Latin classics, Venus was the essence of the perfect beauty, the love goddess"._

… _Lois is a 'classic beauty'…and her body… well… her body is a wonderland… to explore… by someone it's not me, of course! At least not right now or anytime soon…_

…_Somebody she will meet in the future…Faraway…_

_A guy that will be able to adventure her 'territory'…wow!_

_A very, __**very**__ lucky man I'd say…_

_In fact, I've already told her before…" Lois, I promise, someday you'll meet someone even more special…"_

_At that very moment his cell phone rang… he stood up at once from the couch, like a child just caught with his hand buried in the jam jar…so to speak…

…Hem…Lana? _- Ok, Clark, relax and breathe…-_ Hi Lana…no…no… I was just thinking about you…- with a wide grin on his blushed face, Clark readjusted his jeans and headed to the stairs…

* * *

So, what do you think? I know it's very short but, like I said, it's my first time and I wanted to emphasize his growing attraction to Lois without detaching me too much from cannon but with a bit of venom on the 'clana drama' … just because I had to...Please let me know your thoughts… thanks


End file.
